Cicatrices
by ConcreteJungle
Summary: Y mientras corria y lo tomaba de las mejillas para besarlo estaba segura que desde ese momento hasta el último de sus días habría un Traidor de la Sangre junto a ella, una Sangre Sucia.


**Hola! Esta es mi tercera o cuarta prueba con un escrito original, aunque la inspiración surgió de un fanfic (que hasta el momento no he podido reencontrar).**

**Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

**Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esto y un review me haría muy muy feliz un abrazo.**

* * *

_Sangre Sucia_

Ella creía que el ignoraba la cantidad de veces al día en las que observaba estas dos palabras firmemente escritas en su piel para luego arañarlas hasta - en ocasiones- sacarse sangre mientras se mordía los labios para no hacer ruido mientras lloraba, la escena siempre terminaba en un muy conveniente movimiento de varita –digno de la mejor bruja que hubiese pisado Hogwarts - que dejaría su piel en el mismo estado en el que había estado al levantarse.

Siempre que alguien hablaba de Hermione Jane Granger lo hacía con admiración, por su inquebrantable y valiente temperamento que la había llevado a hacer parte del trío de oro, de fundar la PEDDO, de participar en el ED, entre muchas otras memorables hazañas. La castaña había luchado toda su vida con el rechazo y pensaba que el mostrarse vulnerable y llorar haría que quienes la rodeaban pensaran de ella como una mujer débil que no podía soportar un ¨simple rasguño¨. A final de cuentas _Los Valientes no lloran._

Pero hasta las mejores brujas se equivocan- pensaba él amargamente mientras veía como se abrían las puertas del _peligroso, inestable y muy apestoso _metro muggle. Su plan original (como el de cualquier mago sensato) era aparecerse en un callejón apartado, oscuro e ignorado por cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos, para después aparecerse en el _macabro_ local que su compañero Dean Thomas le había indicado; No obstante, su inexistente sentido de la orientación lo había remitido al innegable conocimiento de su padre por el mundo de los muggles y no había podido salir de la madriguera hasta prometerle que iría en el transporte y luego le explicaría detalladamente como era estar ahí.

En defensa –pensaba Ron Weasley- de su aparente falta de carácter frente a su curioso padre, su explicación -ficcionaria y muy dulcificada- del medio de transporte quizás podría compensar el monumental enojo que Molly Weasley tomaría conta Arthur a pesar de que el hombre no tuviese ni idea de las intenciones de su _estúpido e inconsciente hijo menor._

Se bajó en la estación indicada, subió las escaleras y camino hasta encontrarse de frente con un local y tomando un exagerado y dramático respiro de terror (Teniendo en cuenta que se había enfrentado a un troll teniendo 11 años) y se acercó a un adolescente de aspecto limpio que le indico que esperara en la sala de espera mientras llegaba su turno. Ron se sorprendió agradablemente por el lugar que estaba mucho más limpio que el de la película muggle que Hermione lo había invitado a ver cuándo cumplieron su primer mes como novios.

No pudo evitar ponerse pálido a escuchar a un hombre llamarlo e indicarle que lo acompañase a una salita donde él le dijo – de forma atropellada - lo que quería, el hombre (quien a simple vista le hubiese parecido un mortifago por la calavera de su brazo) lo miro como él miraba a Luna cuando hablaba de los Nargles y se dispuso a explicarle lo que él ya sabía por boca de Dean.

El hombre calavera rompió frente a sus narices una aguja y saco una nueva de una bolsita plástica, le pidió que se quedara quieto y que le mostrara su antebrazo. Ron cerró los ojos y sintió una pequeña punzada, se dio fuerzas pensando en que no sufriría ni la mitad de lo que sentía Hermione cuando veía esa marca todas las mañanas y luego de pagar (toda una proeza teniendo en cuenta que no conocía los billetes muggles) se marchó a trabajar para seguir su rutina.

No sabría cuando se daría cuenta, porque era la de _ella_ la única opinión que podría hacer que se arrepintiera, pensó (de forma pesimista) que quizás lo tomara como un insulto y terminara con una relación que sufría constantemente de los celos injustificados de él y de la inseguridad y los miedos de ella.

Cuando ella lo vio no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, a golpearlo en el pecho para llamarlo _tonto, cabezota e inconsciente _y echarlo de casa de sus padres mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta. Dos minutos exactos pasaron para que su enojo desapareciera y sus ganas de matarlo se transformaran en ganas de besarlo y de disculparse por su desconfianza frente al que fue y será el amor de su vida. Quizás nunca dejaría de reprocharse su debilidad, esa herida nunca desaparecería y se sentiría una completa fracasada por llorar cada vez que recordaba a esa bruja loca torturandola, pero ya no tendría que soportar eso sola… Porque Ronald Weasley sería muchas cosas, pero ya no el insensible a quien ella temía desenmascararse.

Y mientras corria y lo tomaba de las mejillas para besarlo estaba segura que desde ese momento hasta el último de sus días habría un _Traidor de la Sangre _junto a ella, una _Sangre Sucia. _


End file.
